Are You Okay, Oliver?
by Bespectacled BriarRose
Summary: Oliver has been acting strange lately, and Felicity can't figure out why. Olicity fluff. Probably slightly OOC, especially Oliver. (Though I like to think he's sort of an awkward dork sometimes, especially around Felicity) Slightly AU: Detective Lance never launched a manhunt for the Arrow, Oliver is still a crime-fighter after 3x23, and the Olicity action in 3x20 didn't happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Felicity**

Felicity was rewiring the wireless router under her desk in the lair. She tugged a couple wires closer, wanting to make sure that they were long enough to reach the new box. "This goes here, and then the Ethernet to this port, and-"

"Fe-li-ci-ty, what are you doing?" asked Oliver from behind her, his voice slightly strangled. She yelped, moving too fast and hitting her head on the underside of her desk. She backed up and sat up on her heels, rubbing her head. "You okay?" Oliver asked, holding out his hand to help the blonde off the floor.

"Just peachy, Oliver. I was re-doing the wireless for the lair," she replied, smoothing her skirt over her legs again. "Why can't you make any noise when you enter the lair? It's intensely annoying that you can just sneak up on me and, I don't know, stare at my ass or something for God knows how long, and maybe I should stop talking before this gets weirder." Oliver was looking at her funny, with one eyebrow raised and an odd look in his eye. "You okay, Oliver?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, shaking his head slightly. "So, do you have any leads on our criminal?"

Felicity whirled around and leaned over slightly to check her computer. "No leads yet, bossman, but I'll keep you updated."

"Great, thanks," replied Oliver, his voice somewhat strained. Felicity turned her head to see Oliver standing behind the potted plant that served to cordon off her desk space from the rest of the lair. There was color sitting high in his cheeks, and his lower lip was red and indented, like he had been digging his teeth into it.

"Yeah, no, just fine. I'm going to…go take a shower. Bye, Felicity." He turned quickly and rushed out of the lair, his walk slightly uneven. Felicity furrowed her brow and made a mental note to ask Oliver how his knee was doing before getting down on her knees and crawling back under the desk to finish rewiring her babies.

 _A/N: Hey guys! I promise I'll keep up with this one. I swear it on my life. But, yeah. All of the chapters are going to be these short little Olicity drabbles about him checking her out and her being oblivious. Until the end, of course. I hope you enjoy this fic! All my love-Rose_


	2. Chapter 2

**Felicity**

Felicity stretched her arms up over her head and relished the pull of her shoulder muscles. She sat on the mat in the workout area and began to stretch out her hamstrings. She was so glad she had gone for that run; she felt amazing now. She finished stretching and stood up, grabbed her duffel bag, and headed for the bathroom. Stripping off her leggings and sports bra and toeing off her shoes and socks, she turned the water on in the shower and stepped under the steam.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She dug through her bag, looking for her dress. It wasn't there. "Well fuck me sideways," she grumbled, realizing she'd left it hanging from the back of her chair, and that she'd have to dart out to the main area of the lair and grab it. "Hopefully Oliver, Dig, and Roy aren't here," she said to herself as she cracked the door open, peeking out to see if the coast was clear before running with one hand holding her towel up.

She had just grabbed her black dress from the back of her chair when she heard a loud thunk and a strangled noise from behind her. She whirled around, one arm over her chest to hold her towel up, and her dress clutched in front of her. Oliver was standing near the bottom of the stairs, face bright red and mouth agape, eyes locked on her, surrounded by dropped takeout containers. "O-Oliver, hi. Um," she said, her face heating up. She was in a towel. In front of Oliver Queen. Oh fuck no. She sprinted back to the bathroom, dress in hand. She quickly dressed and swiped on some mascara, concealer, and lipstick, and headed back out into the main area of the lair.

Oliver was cleaning up the dropped takeout, but, when he saw her, he jumped up and avoided looking at her. "Felicity, I'm sorry for surprising you. I-I didn't know that you were…indecent. Otherwise I would have made some sort of noise when I came in." He was rubbing the back of his neck, and his face was still bright red.

"No, it's fine. I didn't think you were here. It won't happen again," she said, sending him a small smile. "So. Lunch?"

Oliver finally looked at her and grinned sheepishly. "I'll run and get more food."

"Or we could just go out. Come on," chirped Felicity, sliding her feet into her heels and grabbing her purse. She headed up the stairs, Oliver trailing slightly behind her.

 _A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to try and keep this updated every day, and I think it'll be four or five chapters, maybe with a couple from Oliver's perspective. Let me know what you guys want to see here, alright? Thank you for all of the follows on here, too! Love you all!-Rose_


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliver**

"Hey Oliver," chirped Felicity from behind her desk as he walked in with two cups of coffee. "Oooooh, is that for me?" She held out grabby hands, and he grinned at her gestures. She was just so goddamned _adorable_. He handed over her latte, and she almost squealed with excitement. "So what brings you and these cups of deliciousness to Palmer Industries?"

Oliver perched himself on the edge of her desk and shrugged, "Nothing much. Just wanted to drop in on my Girl Wednesday and see how she's doing. So, Ms. Vice President, how's it going?"

"It's alright. Ray has turned into a more science-y version of you when it comes to actually attending meetings, which is frustrating, but ever since I rigged up his system to lock when meetings start, he's been getting better. How's your job?" She clicked a few keys on her keyboard and the strains of Lindsey Stirling filled the room.

Oliver shrugged, focused on Felicity as she kicked her heels off and curled her feet up onto the big office chair she was sitting in. She was wearing a knee-length pencil skirt and a dark green blouse, and, though she was the picture of professionalism with her tight ponytail and dark framed glasses, she managed to look adorable and cozy in that moment. "Um, well, Thea and I are working really hard to get Verdant back under our name, and we seem to actually be making progress, as you know, but I started down at a club on Twelfth as a bouncer last night. It went alright, nobody caused too much trouble."

Felicity beamed at him, "I'm so happy for you guys! Let me know if you need any help with the Verdant thing; I have a few strings I can pull if need be." Oliver crooked a small grin in her direction just as her computer beeped at her. "Ugh, hang on one second. This is an email I really need to answer." He took the moments she was typing to look her over. God, she was gorgeous. She shifted her leg, and Oliver caught a flash of ink on the back of her calf.

"Hey, Fe-li-ci-ty?" he began, and she cocked her eyebrow and made a noise to encourage him to go on. "When did you get a tattoo?"

"Oh, ah, a few months ago. It's no big thing," she replied, her face flushing. "I hate to do this, but this jerkface just called a meeting, and I really have to go." She uncurled herself and stood up, sliding her feet back into her heels. "I'll see you later, alright Oliver?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied, distracted by Felicity walking past him and heading towards her second desk to grab her tablet and clean her glasses. God, she looked so good in that skirt. His eyes zeroed in on the tattoo, and he grinned widely when he saw the arrow pointing down at her heel, the fletching hitting right below the fold of her knee. "Hey, Felicity?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you want to grab coffee sometime?" Felicity froze, and Oliver was afraid she was going to say no. But when she turned around, a huge grin on her face, he relaxed.

She walked carefully over to him, her tablet case in one hand, her other hand adjusting her glasses, and her heels clicking on the floor. She stopped, inches away from where he was standing, so close he could smell her citrus perfume. "I'd love to, Oliver," she replied. She stepped slightly closer, raised up a bit on her toes, and pressed her pink painted lips to his cheek. "I'll see you later, and we can figure the rest out then, alright?" Oliver smiled and she whirled to go to her meeting. He watched her until she was around the corner before leaving her office.

 _A/N: Hey lovelies! This isn't the end; I promise. I have no clue how I'm going to end this, to be honest. Or how long it's going to be. But, no matter! I hope you like my take on how Oliver acts around Felicity. Enjoy, and let me know what you want to see! All my love-Rose_


	4. Chapter 4

**Felicity**

Felicity was bustling around in the kitchen, stirring pancake batter and making toast. She paused to sip her coffee. She was exhausted from last night, and the coffee wasn't kicking in fast enough for her preferences. "Come on caffeine, work faster!" she grumbled, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"You know the coffee can't hear you, right?" asked Oliver from over by the breakfast bar. Felicity jumped, almost spilling coffee on Oliver's shirt, which she had commandeered in order to avoid having to hunt down more clothes. She stuck her tongue out at him and grumbled into her coffee mug about ninjas and their perfect abs not being allowed to sneak up on her anymore. Oliver just kept staring at her, his eyes dark.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she quipped, turning to flip the pancakes as her cheeks heated up. She didn't know why him staring at her like that still affected her after last night. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the bottle of syrup from the cabinet near the stove, and she heard the click of a camera phone. She whirled, syrup in one hand, the other pointing accusingly at Oliver, who had his hands in his jean pockets. Which were slung low on his hips. Which showed off his perfect abs. Which were covered in scars. That she had licked and kissed. She shook her head to clear it. "Delete that picture, Oliver."

He pouted a little, moving closer to Felicity with his phone in his hand. "It's such a good picture though," he whined, holding up his phone for her to see. She looked at the picture, her hair a mess, his shirt too big, but still riding up to expose the lower curve of her ass that wasn't covered by her panties. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He pouted as he deleted it. "Fine, as long as I get the real thing."

"Your chances of that are very high, especially with how talented your silver tongue is, Robin Hood," she teased, pecking him on the lips before dancing away to take the pancakes off the griddle.

 _A/N-So they're dating. But it's not over! This weekend is going to be difficult for me to update, as I'm going to be very busy with family stuff. I hope you're still enjoying it! All my love-Rose_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oliver**

Oliver turned his key in the lock of his and Felicity's apartment after a long day of work in the Verdant office. Pushing open the door, he smiled as he heard music playing. He set his bag down quietly and closed the door behind him, toeing off his shoes. He moved quietly to the living area and leaned against the entryway to watch Felicity dance around to the music.

"Little more what you doin' right there, swingin' your hips and slingin' your hair," she sang, moving around the living room in old cutoffs and an old t-shirt that hung off of one shoulder. Her hair was down for once, the waves swinging around her shoulders, and she was shaking her ass and twirling around. She looked gorgeous, and he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. She caught sight of him on a spin, and blushed hard.

"Hey Oliver, how was work? Also how long have you been standing there?" she asked, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Not too long. Nice dance moves, country girl," he teased, walking over and pulling her into his arms. He twirled her around and around, and she began laughing. Her head thrown back with total abandon, and her hair streaming down her back, she was a vision, and all Oliver could do was pull her closer and kiss her. They began to sway together as Blake Shelton began to croon.

"There's a million stars dancing through the sky, a picture perfect moon so bright, but I don't care, I'm lookin' at you," whispered Oliver in Felicity's ear, pulling her closer. She smiled up at him, her bright blue eyes shining. "I love you, Felicity," he whispered before leaning down and kissing her.

She smiled against his lips, "I love you too, Oliver." The couple swayed together as the setting sun began to shine through the windows of their apartment.

 _A/N- Hey loves! These two songs are "Get Me Some of That" by Thomas Rhett and "My Eyes" by Blake Shelton. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! All my love-Rose_


	6. Chapter 6

**Felicity**

Felicity pulled her t-shirt over her head and slid her glasses up her nose. "Oliver, are you ready?" she asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail and heading out into the living room. Oliver was stretched out on the couch in jeans and a white t-shirt, and he leaned his head over the back of the couch to look at Felicity. She saw his eyes travel from the top of her French-braided hair, down her body, over her hips, and to her penguin-sock covered feet. He smiled as she cocked a hip to the side and she shook her head at him.

"Ready when you are," he replied, jumping over the back of the couch and wrapping his strong arms around her. She laughed and threw her arms around her neck.

"Great," she replied, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Now let me get my shoes, and then we can head to Dig and Lyla's." Oliver pressed another quick kiss to her lips, and she really, _really_ didn't want to move, but logic took over and she pulled away to slip into her gym shoes. "Let's go, Oliver. Your goddaughter is waiting."

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Felicity, it's so nice to see you!" exclaimed Lyla, pulling Felicity into a tight hug.

"I've missed hanging out with you! We need to have another girls' night with Thea," laughed Felicity, squeezing her friend tightly. "Dig, hi!" Felicity caught sight of the large man over Lyla's shoulder, toddler with her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Fel," he said jovially, hugging the blonde computer genius when she launched herself at him. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty great. Now where's my little pumpkin?" Felicity scooped the giggling Sara off of her father's back.

"'Licity," squealed the two year old, giggling as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Hey Sara, my big girl. How are you?" Felicity spun around in a circle with the squealing girl in her arms. She caught sight of Oliver standing next to Lyla, laughing at the two of them. There was a twinkle in his eye as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"'Licity, I got, I gotted a new dolly," exclaimed Sara, squirming in Felicity's arms. "Lemme down, Auntie 'Licity!" Felicity released the squirming, curly-haired bundle and followed her to the toy box in the corner.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Felicity sat on Dig and Lyla's couch, nursing a glass of wine, curled into Oliver's side. The hosting couple were curled up on the loveseat, attention rapt on the movie playing. Sara was curled up in Diggle's lap, her doll hanging loosely from her fingertips.

Dig hit pause on the movie and said, "I should probably put this little one to bed. I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?" He scooped Sara up and headed towards her bedroom, singing softly to the stirring toddler.

"I think I'll go grab that cake I made. Oliver, Felicity, do you want a slice?" asked Lyla, standing and stretching.

"Lyla, have I ever turned down cake?" asked Felicity, grinning. Lyla laughed.

"A slice for me as well, please," said Oliver. Felicity looked up at her boyfriend and grinned. Lyla headed into the kitchen to get the cake.

"So, are you having a good time? I know sometimes regular social gatherings are difficult for you, even if it is just Dig and Lyla," said Felicity, leaning her head into Oliver's shoulder.

He pulled her tighter into his side, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "I'm just fine. Thank you for being concerned, though." His muscles flexed as Felicity traced her fingers over his stomach. "Hey, Felicity?"

"Yeah, Oliver?"

"Will you marry me?" Felicity looked up at Oliver, shocked and freaking out a bit. "I, um, well I've been meaning to ask you for a while and I couldn't figure out the right time, and I just felt like it would be a good time now and I should probably shut up and give you the ring, huh?" Felicity grinned up at him as he got off the couch and down onto one knee. "Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me?" He produced a small blue box from his pocket, but before he could even open it, he was tackled by Felicity.

"Yes," she said as she launched herself at him. He laughed as he caught her, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. He moved back slightly so he could open the Tiffany box and put the diamond ring on her finger.

"Is everything okay in here?" asked Lyla, walking into the room with four plates of cake balanced in her hands.

"Oliver just proposed!" squealed Felicity, holding out her hand for Lyla to see. Lyla set the cake down and went to congratulate the couple.

"What's up, guys?" asked Diggle, closing Sara's door softly behind him.

"Oliver proposed!" repeated Felicity, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well congratulations guys! Lyla, do we still have that bottle of champagne? I think a toast is in order," grinned Diggle, heading towards the bar in the corner of the living area. He came back with four glasses of the sparkling wine. "A toast, to the happy couple. It's about fucking time." The two couples laughed and tapped their glasses together, and Felicity leaned into Oliver as he wrapped his arm around her. She had never been happier.

 _A/N- Hey loves! Sorry I didn't get a chapter up yesterday. I think this story is going to draw to a close soon, but I'm not quite sure how the ending will go. I hope you enjoy this! All my love-Rose_


	7. Chapter 7

**Felicity**

Felicity stood in front of the floor-length mirror with her mother behind her, tears in her blue eyes. Donna Smoak wasn't usually a crier, but the sight of her daughter in a wedding dress seemed to do her in. Felicity turned around and walked over to her mother, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, Felicity, you look so beautiful," said Donna, moving to adjust the birdcage veil perched on her daughter's head. "Are you ready?"

Felicity pulled her mother into a hug. "I think I've been ready for this day for a long time, Mom. Thank you, for everything." Felicity pulled back, her arms still wrapped around Donna. "I know we didn't always get along, but you've always been there for me, and I'm so grateful. I love you."

"I love you too, dear," said Donna, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Now, Oliver is waiting for you. Let's go." Donna held out her arm for Felicity to hold onto, as she was giving her away. Felicity looked over at her mother, whose dark gray dress was actually appropriate outside of a club. It reached her knees and had an off-the-shoulder square neckline, and Donna looked gorgeous. Though her shoes weren't very much different than her usual ones, but Felicity smiled at the effort Donna had made.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You look beautiful," said Felicity right as they got to the entrance to the rooftop garden. Thea, Roy, Lyla, Dig, Laurel, and Barry were there, waiting for the wedding to begin. Felicity smiled at her bridal party, who looked resplendent in their dark green dresses, and squeezed Thea's hand. "Ready, guys? Let's get this show on the road." Laurel looked out into the garden area and signaled to the musicians to start the music. Felicity stood with Donna as she watched Laurel and Barry, then Lyla and Roy, and finally Thea and Dig process out to the ceremony space. The music changed, and Felicity took a deep breath as she and Donna stepped up to begin their walk down the aisle. Oliver turned around, and his eyes went wide. Felicity smirked at him, feeling his eyes lock on her face after a few moments. He gave her a crooked grin, and shrugged his shoulders.

"You better take care of her," said Donna, as they reached Oliver and she handed Felicity over to him. "I know a lot of people who can make your life hell if you hurt my little girl."

Oliver laughed as he took Felicity's hand, "I'd sooner die than let anything happen to our girl." He kissed Donna on the cheek before leading Felicity up to the justice of the peace.

"Hey there, handsome," she whispered as the justice began to talk about truth and love.

"Hey yourself, pretty lady," he replied, looking down past her face with a stupid grin on his face.

"Eyes, up, Mr. Queen," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. He grinned and turned back to the justice, who then had them recite their vows.

"Fe-li-ci-ty, I know it took us a while to get here, and that a lot of bad stuff happened in the meantime that almost stopped us from getting here, but I am so glad that you're standing here with me. I love you so much, and I promise to protect you and take care of you for the rest of our lives," said Oliver, facing her and taking her two hands in his. "Including foot rubs and red wine after stressful days at the office, of course." He grinned at her, and she laughed.

Felicity squeezed his hands in hers and began to speak. "In fear of this becoming a rambling Felicity moment, I'm going to try to keep this short and sweet. I know it took a few frustrating years to get here, sprinkled with you being an idiot and bombs, but we made it. It was a frustrating journey, and I'm really glad it led to this outcome. I love you, Oliver. And I promise to take care of you, too. Which may or may not include shoulder massages and good food. If you're nice to me." The guests laughed, and Oliver grinned down at Felicity. He turned slightly to Diggle, who handed him both wedding bands.

The justice smiled at the couple before continuing, "Do you, Oliver Jonas Queen, take Felicity Megan Smoak to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," he replied, squeezing Felicity's hand as he slid the wedding band onto her finger.

"Do you, Felicity Megan Smoak, take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," she replied, sliding the other wedding band onto Oliver's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Oliver, you may kiss the bride," concluded the justice, closing the book in his hands and smiling at the couple.

"With pleasure," grinned Oliver, leaning down towards her, only for Felicity to get impatient and grab her husband by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down to eagerly press her bright pink lips against his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen!" The guests stood up and began cheering, Sara squealing and clapping from Donna's lap. Oliver and Felicity began to walk towards the entrance to the building. She looked over at him, and his eyes were glued to her cleavage again.

"Eyes up, Mr. Queen," she scolded, whacking him with her bouquet.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, stopping them in the middle of the aisle. "Make me, Mrs. Queen."

 _A/N- So this is it! I might write a follow up one shot or story about their married life. I really hope you all enjoyed this fic! Make sure to check out my other fics, and I should have another one up/started in a couple days. All my love-Rose_


End file.
